Sensor measurements can be biased as a function of the sensor operating temperature. In some cases, a calibration can be conducted to determine a relationship between sensor bias and sensor operating temperature such that a sensor measurement can be made more accurate by compensating for a change in the operating temperature of the sensor. Over time the calibration can drift. A user may need to return the sensor to the manufacturer to recalibrate the sensor. In some cases, a range of temperatures for which the sensor is calibrated can be limited to a narrow range of temperatures.